


【Damijay】安慰毯   PWP

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 射尿预警, 暗巷, 立式后入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 杰森是达米安的安慰毯，哪怕破破烂烂塞进柜子里，落满灰尘扔在角落当摆设也是他的。





	【Damijay】安慰毯   PWP

男孩子在很小很小的时候都会有一个恶习。  
  
遗憾的是如果你问任何一个男孩子他们都不会承认并且毫无对此的记忆，这是在无意识的幼年中发生的。  
  
达米安把手伸进羊毛地毯里摸索，温暖光滑的身体，体毛很轻，能感觉到地毯里的人腹部肌肉轻轻地收缩和颤抖。他顺着肌肉线条往上抚过胸膛、脖颈，一路往上托着利落的下颌骨往耳后摸去。  
  
很熟悉。  
  
他的手指在丰实的胸部徘徊。  
  
地毯卷剧烈地抖动着滚到一边铺展开，随之而来的是憋不住的嗤嗤笑声。“这么久没见总得给我弄件衣服穿吧，兜帽也行罩衫也行”杰森不自在地动了两下身体，一身黄金珠宝丁零当啷乱晃，“塔利亚的审美还真是老派，送个人非得打扮成个移动的珠宝架子，掉包还得穿穿脱脱的不方便。”他促狭地把脸凑过来，达米安感到自己被无名怒火灼得心口发痛，只能低头去数金项圈上滴溜圆滚的珍珠。  
  
“也到了该开荤的年纪了啊，恶魔崽子。”  
  
达米安其实是讨厌杰森在他面前提父亲母亲的，偏又忍不住自己提自己想反反复复神经质地提醒怀疑，古古怪怪地在意。  
  
杰森随手裹了件奥古特色的绿袍子就准备带他走，细细的金腰链坠着铃铛在衣袍下轻响，渺远得像夜里拂过枕边的风声。刺客联盟继承人盯着他红宝石脚环上的一排铃铛不说话，他被拖着在密道里穿行，杀手们横七竖八躺了一地。杰森就这么带着一身叮叮当当的贵重玩意跟他手拉着手越跑越远，穿过头顶的沙漠山峰湖泊城市。  
  
达米安感到手心湿黏出汗，他幻想项圈上细密的流苏拍打在杰森胸口，忍不住又想拽开罩衫摸一摸。人类婴儿期总有某些奇怪的习惯，譬如小男孩在一两岁的时候总是热爱撕扯衣领抓捏拥抱他们的人的胸乳。也许他们在很早的时候就互相拥抱过，才让他有那种诡异的熟悉。他的思绪不可抑制地滑向年龄这个危险的词汇，在达米安好不容易度过青春期杰森又天南海北满宇宙乱跑经历了多少，他的成长速度似乎永远也赶不上底层出身男人的成熟速度。  
  
这是他的天赋。  
  
他忍不住气恼，甩开杰森的胳膊没话找话跟他吵架，话题从布鲁斯和塔利亚开始又从杰森那帮法外者队友结束，达米安委屈地想队友只需要站在队友的位置就够了，为什么陶德偏偏把他们弄成了家人？韦恩家的人还不够多么？  
  
他们恶语相向时是向来不惮以最糟糕的话刺向彼此的。两个人吵完架达米安气鼓鼓地站在一边，气了半晌又忍不住偷偷往那边看，杰森鼻头红了一块，在昏沉的暮色中显得格外可爱，他的眼神淡淡地飘向远方，嘴角松弛微微上勾。达米安讨厌那种样子…那种令人憋闷欲吼的眉梢眼角柔情缱绻的怀念姿态。  
  
男孩子的感情总那么直接、激烈，你一句话就能让他欢欣雀跃一个眼神就能让他内心痛楚。陶德像个站在强势与弱势间暧昧地带的鬼魅，达米安感觉自己成了傀儡，被操纵被影响，他神色郁郁他便想他又要勾谁的电话号码，他温情脉脉他便想他又怀念哪个人，他跟人拉扯打闹他便恨他人都要被偷走了。  
  
怎么可以？  
  
怎么公平？  
  
现在他不用跳起来才能打到他，不用仰着头对他说话，达米安忿忿不平地压上去撕咬杰森的嘴，曾经让他烦躁的一米八几大个子现在可以很轻松地压制在身下，但他还是觉得自己一拳打进了棉花堆里。  
  
连挣扎都没有，杰森托着他的后脑浅浅地勾着舌头逗弄了两下把它推回嘴巴里就把他轻而易举地弄了下来，还咕哝了两句吻技太烂以后找不到女朋友。  
  
陶德不算花花公子，这更像年龄阅历差距带来的固有优势，达米安猜想这是种年长者含着教导欲望的蔑视。  
  
达米安知道杰森对他抱有某种程度上的喜爱和赞同，像看个小孩或者后辈，也许因为他跟布鲁斯和塔利亚尴尬混乱的辈分关系他显得有些过于有责任感了，至少在达米安还不清楚自己究竟为什么要抢个头罩放房间、抢个玩偶藏抽屉里、一次又一次主动挑起战火的时候是这样。青春期一过他就痛苦地意识到无关情爱的挺喜欢毫无意义，他仿佛永远也无法扮演自己想要的角色。  
他想在他的生命里留下痕迹，但他做不到。  
  
达米安这次直接把手伸进罩袍底下抓着两条光裸大腿揉搓，掌下凹凸不平伤疤纵横的皮肤很快发起了烫。他变本加厉地把手往大腿内侧挤，那里是光滑的，沉积着一层薄脂肪意外地软嫩，他恋恋不舍地抓着那两块软肉又捏又掐折磨得青红交错，杰森趴在墙上小幅度挣扎。达米安分出一只手来袭击触感总是意外熟悉的胸肌，它们被锻炼得有些饱满过头，软弹地从指缝里挤出四道凸起。刚成年的男孩发狠把尖锐的指甲抠进肉里，感到夹着自己膝盖的两条长腿可怜地缩紧了不禁兴奋起来去捻胸前那两点。他蹂躏得又凶又愉快，指腹开始有了粘稠的血液，仿佛要把积攒的情绪都发泄干净似的。  
  
他用手指戳弄着男人胯下柔软饱满的两颗，在底部又搔又顶不时用指甲在会阴刮来刮去，还把它们包在手心抓着，也不动。那个该死的家伙回头红着眼睛瞪他，发出急促的喘息，嘴角还挂着他之前啃出来的血丝，达米安很得意，手指灵活把玩杰森像把玩一只宠物猫。小孩已经长得比杰森都高，好久没见他，接近两米的个子显得有点吓人，又高又壮仿佛让身后也多了堵墙。  
  
达米安坚决地顶入一个指节，青年发出受到惊吓的尖叫挣扎着不干不净地骂街，很快又闭着眼平静下来。他把脑袋钻进罩衫里去，结实挺拔的肌肉群在他的牙齿下起伏收缩，舌头舔过滚动水珠的背沟尝到咸涩的汗味，杰森的胯骨几乎要被他捏得吱呀哀嚎起来，那块陈年伤口被凌虐疼得他脸色苍白。男人握住他的手，并没试图掰开，只是温柔地包覆上去，两个人的手指交缠在一起让达米安下意识松了力气。  
  
敏感点并不难找，杰森很快就舒服地叹息着磨蹭他的手指，达米安像找到了最新的玩具，手指抽插进退着慢慢往高里挪。男性总是对快感格外诚实，杰森舔着嘴唇喘着气迎合他，甚至不自觉地在达米安猛然抬高的两根指头下翘着屁股踮起脚尖，扭得腰链不停乱晃发出细碎的响声。他咬住下唇被指奸得嗯嗯叫，看得人心里发热又看得人心里酸苦，像匹沉浸在性爱中的小母马，借了种就会撒开腿逃走。已经长成大人的小男孩皱着眉把自己一次性楔入他湿软紧致的后穴里，抓着他的胸和腰快速进出。青年在他身前踮着脚尖被艹得摇摇晃晃，手指抠进墙面里，性器顶得外衫鼓起一大块。暮色开始四合，有浓妆艳抹的娼妓准备站到这条巷子来又被他大声浪叫吓跑。杰森空茫地望着赤红的云霞逐渐被乌云覆盖，被扳过头用力吸吮嘴唇，他的脑袋侧向巷口，无助地踮着脚站立接受挞伐。夜色里有许多人影在晃动，远处有了微茫的灯火，达米安感到身前的男人一阵阵锁紧绞得他发疼。他把自己压在杰森的肩窝里垂眼睛看他，兄长低哑地呻吟着发出抽泣声，下半身空荡荡的袍子湿了一大块。  
  
杰森被翻过来扯下上半身衣物，乳头在夜色里呈现出过度开发的暗红色。达米安皱着眉几乎有点憎恶得狠狠咬它们，把它们夹在齿间碾来碾去压得越来越硬，这具正紧紧包裹他的肉体敏感得不行，随着他的折腾一缩一缩的口水直流，用脚跟踢蹬着他的背。杰森在心里诅咒这个长这么高心理还没断奶的小鬼，刻意把声音叫得酥软柔腻刺激他。达米安听着杰森脚上清晰的铃铛声感到爱恨交织的灼烧感又一次将自己淹没，他手足无措而又亢奋无比，舔着男人被他折磨得泛红渗血的胸肉找准心口来了一下。他摆弄自己二哥的身体像完成什么仪式，把他的身体撕裂开双腿大张背后紧贴着土墙，一边把精液一股一股喷进体内一边架住他继续粗暴抽插，杰森被他内射得脱力，腿打着颤往下滑。恶魔崽子警告般的在他耳边不停嘶吼从属问题，杰森觉得窒息还耳朵疼。他腿软得走不动路，男孩抱着他弓起身子半蹲在地上，疲软下去的性器还插在体内胀胀的不舒服。杰森红着耳朵咒骂着想把人推开就感觉一大波液体又灌进了身体里。他气得咬牙切齿瞪着达米安，男孩却只顾着心满意足地在他身上留下自己的味道。  
  
他妈的操蛋的领地意识。  
  
杰森直起身子拽着达米安往准备好的车上走，混合液体从被艹成洞的那块地方湿湿黏黏漏了一屁股。他烦躁地擦干自己爬去后座翻衣服，那件金线刺绣的罩袍沾了一堆黄黄白白像垃圾一样被扔在巷子里。  
  
达米安开着车望见后视镜里尘土飞扬觉得那件罩袍就像他自己。  
  
一只白手臂从后座伸过来打开了收音机，他看见杰森瘫在他身后发愣，把两条腿挂在他的椅子上。男人的精神有点恍惚，疲惫地闭着眼睛，仿佛有千言万语哽在喉头，达米安很想问他刚才到底是愿意还是不愿意。  
  
但他只能专心开车。  
  
开了好一会儿他感觉到一双脚背蹭了蹭他的肩膀，又挪上来蹭了蹭头发。


End file.
